The bearings and toothing systems of the components in planetary gear sets require lubrication and cooling by a fluid, such as oil, during operation in order to ensure their function and to guarantee a long service life. Planetary transmissions are already known, in which the fluid which is fed in by a hydraulic supply is guided via a bore of a central shaft of the planetary transmission in the direction of a fluid line which is connected fluidically to a planetary gear set. The fluid which is introduced into the fluid line is collected by a fluid collecting device which is fastened to the planetary gear set, and is guided from there to the planetary gears. It is a disadvantage of such planetary transmissions that each planetary gear set has a fluid collecting device, with the result that the planetary gear sets are large in the axial direction of the planetary transmission and the production is complicated. This is given, as the planetary gear sets arranged next to one another have to maintain an axial distance of approximately five (5) to six (6) mm due to the installation space requirement of the fluid collecting device.
DE 197 36 686 A1 has disclosed a planetary transmission, in which two planetary gear sets which are arranged next to one another are supplied with oil through the same oil line. Moreover, the planetary transmission has an oil catcher for collecting the oil which flows in the oil line. A division of the oil which flows in the oil line into an oil proportion which flows to the planetary gear set and another oil proportion which flows to the other planetary gear set takes place by an axial bearing which is arranged in the oil line. The planetary transmission has the disadvantage that the axial bearing is complicated to manufacture and is therefore expensive to produce.
DE 10 2009 026 704 A1 has likewise disclosed a planetary transmission, in which two planetary gear sets which are arranged next to one another are supplied with oil through the same oil line. In the planetary transmission, a first oil flow is guided via a bore in a spider or carrier plate directly to an oil collecting plate and therefore to a first planetary gear set. A second oil flow flows through an axial bearing and is guided to a second planetary gear set. It is a disadvantage of such planetary transmission that the division of the oil path into a part which is directed to the first planetary gear set and a part which is directed to the second planetary gear set is complicated to produce.
The known planetary transmissions therefore have the disadvantage that they are complicated to produce and/or the installation space requirement of the planetary transmission is great in the axial direction.